


Je T’aime

by painted_pictures



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Because I can, Because he can, M/M, You know why?, dont tell me what to do its my story, its vv short but its cute i guess does that make up for it, mikey has a stutter, punk/pastel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pictures/pseuds/painted_pictures
Summary: punk/pastel petekey au aka i cant write anything above 600 words im sORRY





	Je T’aime

**Author's Note:**

> mikey has a stutter because he fucking CAN

Pete stood with his back pressed against the school’s brick wall, a cigarette held between his index and middle fingers. He’d skipped eighth block to have a break before the bell rang. He had hid behind the school so he wouldn’t get caught and suspended. Really, the only reason Pete didn’t want to get kicked out was because of Mikey.

Michael James Way, the polar opposite of him. Mikey Way, the person he’d found himself dreaming of every time he managed to drift into sleep. Mikey, his  _ boyfriend _ .

The dismissal bell jerked him away from his thoughts. Pete dropped the cigarette to the ground and stomped on it, scraping dirt over it with his shoe. As teenagers began pouring out from the doors, he pushed past a group of people to get inside. He walked down the senior hallway, finding the door reading ‘Miss Jackson’ and standing outside it.

Some people had stuck around a little after class, one of which being a boy with a pale purple oversized hoodie and light blue jeans.

“Th-thank you for c-class, M-Ms. Jackson.” He said in a soft voice before turning and walking out of the classroom to where Pete was waiting.

“Took you long enough,” He said, although a small smile was planted on his face. “I don’t have all day, you know.”

Mikey brushed a strand of hair from his face. “Y-you’d wait all d-day for m-me, though.” He pointed out.

Pete sighed. “I feel called out.”

That earned a quiet laugh from the other boy, and have you heard the term “like music to the ears”? It was like that, except so much prettier than any music.

“A-are you alright? Y-you don’t look t-too good. . . .” Mikey asked, concern clear in his tone.

Pete was quiet for a moment. Mikey opened his mouth again, but whatever he was going to say was cut off.

“How the hell did I find someone like you?”

Mikey paused. “I’m n-not sure. W-why is m-meeting me a g-good th-thing?”

Pete stopped dead in his tracks. “‘Why is meeting you a good thing’? I could list a hundred reasons why. You’re cute, you’re funny, you’re smart, you’re just amazing in  _ general, _ you’re like the actual definition of a cinnamon roll-”

“A-alright!” The other boy interrupted. His cheeks were dusted a dark pink color. Pete grinned.

The two began walking again. The hallway was empty now except for them.

“We sh-should hurry up, I d-don’t want the b-bus to leave w-without me.”

Pete nodded, grabbing Mikey’s hand and starting to run. 

“H-hey!” He protested.

Pete rolled his eyes. “You said you didn’t want to miss the bus.”

Mikey stayed quiet. As they reached the exit doors to the bus lane, he gave a quick goodbye.

“Je t’aime,” Pete whispered.

Mikey smiled, tugging at the strings on his hoodie.

“I love you t-too.”


End file.
